Setting Sun
by xXx twilightrules xXx
Summary: Hey, so this is my version of what happens next, after Eclipse. Will Bella and Edward get their happily ever after...? i hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all Stephanie Meyer.**

Author's Note: Hi this is my first fanfiction, so i hope you like it. This is my version of what happens next - after Eclipse, and remember please review!

* * *

**Setting Sun** - Chapter 1

I hesitated at the door and Edward pulled me slightly closer, making me feel a bit more confident. I knew it was silly to be worrying, I'd made my choice; I wanted Edward forever and now I just have to live with the consequences – well that was what I was trying to convince myself. I dug out my key and went in, Edward sliding gracefully next to me. I could hear the buzz of the TV and knew Charlie was watching a match, hopefully they were winning, and that might help me a little.

"Umm dad…" I said as I edged closer to the living room.

Charlie gave a non-committal grunt from the sofa.

"…I need to talk to you about something, it's kind of important" I added when he still didn't turn round.

He clicked the mute button and with a sigh turned round to face me. "What is it Bel…" he paused; going slowly red faced "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

"What I…" I managed to stammer lamely

"YOU SAID YOU WERE BEING CAREFUL HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he roared at me.

Luckily as I was still confused Edward jumped to my aid "Charlie it's not what you're thinking"

"HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW WHAT _I_ THINK" he now shouted rounding on Edward.

At this I had the urge to laugh even though now was probably not the greatest time – I didn't want to push Charlie too far over the edge, even though I had no idea what he was shouting about. Edward's musical voice interrupted my train of thought when he said something I wasn't expecting.

"Bella is not pregnant Charlie."

"I'm not, what… where did you get that from?"

Charlie spluttered obviously not sure what exactly to do now, "Well I just thought…" he trailed off.

Feeling the blush rising up my face, I had been through this talk with him and that had been embarrassing enough. "Me and Edward… Edward and I, we're not like that"

"Well… ok" still embarrassed he turned, wanting nothing better than to get back to the game.

I considered going upstairs now and forgetting my previous plan, but I could feel Edwards's expectant gaze on me so I tried to start again.

"I do still need to talk to you Ch…dad" I started hesitantly "it's about me and Edward we have some… news" I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and I continued "we're getting married"

Charlie seemed to take this better than the conclusion he had jumped to before and instead of shouting he seemed to freeze and silence fell immediately. Seconds seemed to tick by at a surprising length, I looked up at Edward, a look of concentration crossed his face and I wanted nothing more than to ask him what Charlie was thinking.

"Edward, I need to talk to my daughter, alone." He managed to say after a while, forced politeness penetrating his voice.

"That's fine I will go home and tell my family" Edward said, a slight smile flickering across his face Alice would have already told them everything, "Bella I'll see you later"

He bent down to kiss my cheek and I could feel my heart accelerating. He was going to leave me to face Charlie alone.

"No Edward…"

"I'll be in your room later," he whispered loud enough for only me to hear "talk to Charlie now my love."

And with that he turned and left. I heard his car leave and then I slowly turned back to Charlie, to my surprise he looked like he was crying or at least about to start.

"But bells…you're so young"

"I know it may seem like that to you dad because of what happened with you and mum, but I'm sensible and I want this-"

"You're still too young though" Charlie interrupted "how can you possibly know what you want"

"I know I love him and I never want that to end" I comforted him "I have thought about this, and I hope you can agree with my decision…look dad I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. Think about it before you make up your mind"

I felt guilty leaving Charlie like that, he looked so resigned to the fact I wouldn't change my mind, but it was up to him what he decided to do. Obviously I hoped he chose to trust my decision, but that didn't matter now, all I wanted to do was go upstairs and talk to Edward – my fiancé.


End file.
